reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddit's World Wiki
Reddit's World (name pending, give a suggestion!) This is the wiki for Reddits r/worldbuilding community. Together, we will build a world. Any name suggestions? I suck with names. Right now, this is solely run by me, 3dahg (Tylarious, on reddit) and I'm looking for more people to assist with running once it gets off the grounds. Feel free to PM me info for names, or anything else for that matter. Questions, comments, concerns, dreams, aspirations, life goals, I'm here to hear. WE HAVE A MAP!'http://imgur.com/dCXiUfp Now, do your best to place where your cities and events are along the map, start naming your own regions (be generous, you aren't the only one. This is a very low quality world gen, and will eventually be made to look nicer. Please do this before you post something new! Here we go! We are looking for all sorts of contributors. Anything from story telling to artists, we have a lot of ground to cover. If you have a specialty or prefer to do one thing, PM me, or another moderator (which I will be adding soon). I'm going to raise the hammer here and just say that the world is a middle earth/ fantasy setting, but if you want to add your own modern twist, create another country/state. I'm not here to stop creativity, I'm here to incorporate it. If you're going to create something new, add a new page and go wild, Start wherever you'd like, but right now, we need a basic map (you can create your own, or go off of the agreed default map) Timeline Hollen historians work to date the events around the world using the local calendar. Timeline Western Hemisphere * The Southern Diaspora (Event) * 'The Lanista League ** Fragarach City *** Eastminster (Cathedral) ** Pogol City *** The Pogol War *** Jäger (Guild) ** Féarthailte City ** Wilmington ** Gaineamh City ** L`Arc County ** Sliabh City ** Saibhir ** Zonell Eastern Hemishphere * [[Hollen|'Hollen']] ** Aunette ** Chaun ** Emelé ** Freimont ** Redan ** Toréns * Chondo Bein Ocean (Southern Sea) * Isle of the Albatross * The Harkoma (Culture) * Soialla (Animal) Northern Land * Kite's Country ** The Iron Amphitheatre ** The Bellvista Cliffs Unknown * The Eldoth (Culture) ** The Vent (Druidic magic) * The Limax (Orbital monster) * Sien Beasts (Mythical creatures) * Somara (Makers of clockworks) * Mountains of Ahnnim (Producers of fire glass, may be connected to Chondo) We need locations (Nations, City-States, Cities, etc) We need cultures We need events Gods and Religions * Skyseekers * Kite (Deity) * Ikait (Deity) * The Míshásta Pantheon ** Thenism ** Cerisism ** Vvarnism * The Precursors * The Void We need races We need magic (many different kinds!) We need evil and good (unless you'd prefer not) * The Godhand * Tempus, the Bane of the West We need animals We need occupations We need language We need desserts and mountains and forests and geography This is just a list to get your brain-juices flowing. No idea is wrong, and if your idea conflicts with another, I will step in and find a magic way to allow both! (alright Jimmy, your giants can be dumb, but Joe's are going to be smart) Create conflict if you'd like. Play devils advocate and make people question their creations. Most of all, contribute. Things like these won't get off the ground without a solid basis of help and teamwork. Example page! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse